Esto y Aquello
by Cinthya S
Summary: Kagome nunca penso que esas dos palabras le traerían tanta confusión y ¿felicidad?


**Hello, esta es mi primer fic y bueno espero que les guste esta delirante historia de su servidora.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece y si asi lo fuera, tendría a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga y Bankotsu como mi seguridad privada y tal ves como algo mas _*suspiro*_**

Era una noche muy tranquila en el SenGoku y una joven de pelo azabache se encontraba sentada contemplando el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas alejada varios metros del improvisado campamento que ella y sus compañeros de viaje establecieron.

"_Me gustaría que esta tranquilidad me durara para siempre"_- Pensó la miko del futuro mientras suspiraba-_"Pero sé que no es posible si debo convivir con Inuyasha"_-Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a curvarse en sus labios.

La adolescente se puso en alerta al sentir algo o alguien acercársele.

- Kagome - la llamo el peliplata que llevaba observándola desde hace un rato, pero ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – pregunto la joven al reconocer la voz de su adorado hanyou brindándole una sonrisa muy sincera -"_Mi paz duró muy poco"-_ pensó Kagome.

- Bueno em yo… - El ojidorado empezó a sonrojarse.

- Dime.

- Yo quería mmm... – Inuyasha dudaba en continuar – decirte algo – continuó.

- ¿Si?, ¿Qué cosa? – había interés en su tono de voz.

- …

- Vamos, dime – dijo mientras con una señal le indicaba al híbrido que se sentara junto a ella.

Él dudo unos segundos en sentarse pero al final se decidió a hacerlo.

- Bueno, ya dímelo – la adolescente ya estaba cansada de esta situación.

- Pues… - el hanyou se puso rojo hasta la punta de los pies.

- Ya Inuyasha dilo – la peliazabache estaba ya alterada pues pensaba que lo que le quería decir no era nada bueno.

- Pues…me gustaría hacer _"esto" _y _"aquello" _– por fin pudo decir lo que lo atormentaba desde hace ya varios días.

- ¡¿Qué? No te entiendo- la peliazabache soltó un suspiro de resignación_ –"__¿Pero de qué esta hablando el idiota?"._

_- _Keh, como no vas a entender si de eso hablas con Sango.

Se formo un silencio incómodo entre los 2. Inuyasha estaba a la expectativa y Kagome, bueno Kagome estaba en shock y no era para menos, eso creía ella.

- ¡QUÉ! Oh Inuyasha, quieres tener SEXO-la miko lo grito muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de entender y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se formo otro silencio incómodo entre los 2.

- N-no Kagome, no es eso no es que lo que piensas-dijo muy apenado.

- No, no pasa nada después de todo eres un hombre mitad bestia pero hombre y tienes necesidades.

- Ah?- la cara del hanyou se torno en una mueca graciosa por la confusión-_"__Mierda le esta haciendo daño hablar tanto con MIroku"_

- Pero, ¿con quién?- Kagome se encontraba muy tensa, ella ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Mmm-musito un Inuyasha muy fastidiado-Pues con quien mas haría eso estúpida Kagome, solo lo haría con…

- Kikyo-susurro la joven muy despacio mientras la tristeza empezaba a ensombrecer su rostro.

Pero él logro escucharla y pudo percatarse de un olor salino. Se sintió culpable por no darse a entender mejor.

- No llores por favor, no estas entendiendo.

- Si entiendo, tu la amas es por eso que quieres marcarla como tu mujer…

- Kagome tu eres la mujer a quien me refería- respondió sonrojándose hasta la punta de los pies.

- ¡¿QUÉ? Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajoooooooooooooooooo- ella grito encolerizada, nerviosa y sonrojada por tal confesión.

El hanyou no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Kagome, su Kagome-si de ahora en adelante sería suya, solo de él- lo único que sabía es que ella le había estrellado la cara contra el suelo 4 veces, se las pagaría.

Kagome por dentro estaba brincando en una pierna y bailando "La Macarena" por tanta felicidad, le había dicho que la quería como su mujer. Se lo contaría a Sango cuando estuvieran en las aguas termales. Pero que demonios pensaba él le había dicho algo irrespetuoso y ella no era fácil, no señor.

- Cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así tengo 15 años, aún no estoy preparada para entregarme de esa manera a un hombre- le dijo ¿indignada?

- Keh, estas loca-dijo como si no le importara- No me refería a eso pervertida.

- En verdad no entiendo nada- se sentó en el suelo resignada a entender, confundida y avergonzada por todo lo que había dicho. Pero más importante desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida. _"Maldito monje" _pensó- Seguro pensaras que soy una inmadura- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

- Kagome-dijo el hanyou sentándose delante de ella muy muy cerca. Estaban frente a frente- Con esto y aquello me refería a…

- Inu-Inuyasha ¿qué haces?- su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

- "Esto"- dijo tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su pecho para poder abrazarla de manera sobreprotectora-y "aquello"- la acerco aún mas si era posible y aprisiono sus labios en un beso casto en el que se reflejaban sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Se separaron al sentir que les faltaba el oxígeno. Tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Kagome miraba con mucho amor las orbes doradas de su amado y recordó cuando él estaba hablando con el monje sobre relaciones sexuales y se refería a estas como _"esto"_ y _"aquello",_ también recordó que se puso roja como un tomate pues entendió perfectamente a que se refería el monje y decidió nunca más espiarlos en sus charlas de hombres. Se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha era muy inocente pues entendió "esto" y "aquello" como abrazos y besos, le pareció muy tierno. _"Aunque no esta del todo_ _equivocado"_ pensó. _"Por Dios Kagome eres una libidinosa"._

Ellos seguían abrazados mientras ella divagaba aún en sus pensamientos.

- Kagome- susurro el peliplata en el oído de la joven haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación y que de paso se le erizara la piel.

- Dime Inu

- Te amo- el corazón de la joven se lleno de alegría y se le hizo difícil respirar. Eran las palabras que tanto había anhelado oir.

- Y yo a ti- dijo mientras unían sus labios en un beso mucho mas apasionado. Quien sabe y después de todo haría _"esto"_ y _"aquello"_ esa misma noche pero ahora según lo que entendía Kagome.


End file.
